uminekofandomcom-20200223-history
Eva Ushiromiya
is the eldest daughter of the Ushiromiya family and the second child of Kinzo, ranked the third of all family members. Hostile towards her brother Krauss and takes a stance to confront him in every way possible, from issues of the fortune to the succession of the head of the family. Originally she would have lost her place in the register of the Ushiromiya family when she got married, but since she made her husband, who took her family name, be recognized, the whole story forcibly came to a halt. Relationships *Hideyoshi Ushiromiya, husband *George Ushiromiya, son *Eva-Beatrice, her witch form *Kinzo Ushiromiya, father *Krauss Ushiromiya, older brother *Rudolf Ushiromiya, younger brother *Rosa Ushiromiya, younger sister *Ange Ushiromiya, niece, successor Appearance Role In the Games Legend of the Golden Witch Death She was found in a guest room inside the mansion, on the bed,with an ice-pick type murder weapon piercing her forehead. The room had its windows and door locked from the inside, and even the chain was set.There is no way a human being could kill her. Turn of the Golden Witch Death Her corpse was found inside the chapel.The immediate cause of death is uncertain, but it seems her stomach was cut open and her intestines were pulled out after her death. And also, sweets were stuffed into her stomach. The insides of everyone's stomachs are full of sweet dreams. Banquet of the Golden Witch She survived the massacre and returned from Rokkenjima safely, staying with her niece Ange. Death Unfortunately, she eventually falls ill and dies. Alliance of the Golden Witch 1986 Character Sheet Her body was found in the dining hall. Her head was half destroyed. It is probably appropriate to think that she was murdered with something like a powerful gun. However, the witnesses don't believe that she was killed with a gun... 1998 Character Sheet After being repeatedly hospitalized from psychogenic stress, she is already dead in the world of 1998 due to acute heart failure. She lived her later years isolated with no one to understand her, and is the only survivor from Rokkenjima. The media gave her the name "Queen of Suspicion". She continued to make reckless expansions of management like Kinzo had done in the past, creating many enemies. In her later years, as though she enjoyed it, she no longer continued for economic reasons, but did it simply to harass others. And that was all for the sake of Ange, who would eventually succeed her. End of the Golden Witch Alive by the time of game suspension Dawn of the Golden Witch Death Her body was found in the VIP room. Erika didn't perform a detailed examination. Certain Death Her neck was completely severed by a blade. Perfect kind of corpse. Impossible to be mistaken on an autopsy and being perfectly capable of being identified. Requiem of the Golden Witch Alive The possible truth of the 3rd game shows how she survived. Twilight of the Golden Witch Her status depends on the decisions being made and the answers being given. Gallery Eva - rondo.jpg|Eva in Rondo of the Witch and Reasoning. Eva - anime.gif|Eva's design in the anime. Eva - anime sheet.gif|Eva, facial expressions in the anime. Eva-Beatrice DVD.jpg|Eva-Beatrice and Eva on the ninth DVD cover. Ushiromiya Eva2.png|Young Eva/Eva-Beatrice prior to receiving her title Eva.jpg|Eva in the original PC game Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Ushiromiya Family